Black Lady-Liana Rose
by Batsu and Aoi
Summary: Alois kedatangan seorang tamu cewe yang mirip banget sama ciel Bad at summary please read ;-;
1. Chapter 1

Black Lady-Liana Rose -PART 1- by : me (Aoi) and Batsu 3  
1 Juni 2011 pukul 21:23  
Disclaimer: Siapapun tau Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, nah fic ini karya gaje ku dan Batsu.. xDD

Yaaapp! ini fic pertama kita, jadi mohon ktitik sarannya yaa.. ^o^  
Author: me(Aoi) and Batsu

- DONT LIKE, DONT READ! -

Lets Check This Out~~~

Di suatu pagi yang tenag, kebiasaan membosankan menyelimuti kediaman Phantomhive.  
sang butler Sebastian sedang menyiapkan early morning tea untuk sang master, kepala keluarga Phantomhive yg masih berusia 13 tahun. Tiba-tiba...

BRAKKKK...! (DOBRAK PINTU DEPAN)

"Cieeelll...~~~!"

suara yang masih asing di telinga Ciel Phantomhive itu tak digubrisnya.

"A-anda siapa..?! jangan seenaknya masuk!" Maylene dengan logat gagapnya (?) berusaha menghalangi orang itu masuk.

"beritau dimana Ciel!" orang itu malah ngancem Maylene

"se-sebenarnya anda siapa?! tamu tdk boleh seenaknya masuk kamar tuan muda!"

"beritau aku atau aku akan ... "

Orang itu memegang kedua ujung kacamata boboho Maylene #plak! utk dilepasnya.

"ja-jangan! Ini pemberian tuan muda!" Maylene berusaha mmpertahankan kacamatanya.

"beritau aku!"

Sang tamu semakin brutal aja. Dia sekarang malah nyengkram kacamata maylene..  
prekk...

"jika kau masih tutup mulut, aku akan menghancurkan kacamata boboho itu!" #ditabok

"ba-baiklah!" Maylene mundur sambil megangin kacamatanya.

"Lantai 2, belok kanan, ada perempatan belok kanan lagi, kamar ketiga belok kiri, kamar tuan muda lurus di pintu keenam sebelah kiri!" (Author: ini rumah apa apaan ya ._.")

sang tamu segera lari brsama butler setianya. dengan gaje dan pede mereka celingukan nyari kamar Ciel. Baru sampe belokan ketiga, si tamu udah keabisan napas.

"C-claude.. berhenti dulu... hah.. hah.."  
dia megang lututnya sambil ngos ngosan gak karuan.

"sabar ya master, salah anda sendiri lari lari" ._.  
dengan tenang Claude ngomong tanpa ekspresi sdikitpun.  
-dasar lu Claude tak berperasaan..! Dx-

¬_¬ Alois menatapnya sinis, lalu mereka mulai kembali utk melanjutkan petualangan (?) mancari kamar Ciel di hutan Phantomhive yaaangg luaasss..! \XDD/

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ciel, Alois langsung bersuka cita dan hajatan dulu #BLETAKK!  
yah, pokoknya Alois joget2 gaje ala Dora The Explorer.  
"we did it! we did it! oh yeah! kita berhasil menemukan kamar Ciel, berhasil..!" XD

selesai bergoyang2 ria didepan pintu kamar Ciel, Alois langsung dobrak pintu kamar Ciel.

BRAKK..!

Ciel langsung speechless terpesona (piiiipppppppp... *salah skenario*)

(Author: takeeee.. 2..!)

BRAKK..!

Ciel langsung kaget, matanya jadi titik gak bergerak ._."

"A-alois?! bagaimana bisa kau kesini?!"

"yah, maid bodohmu lebih milih nyelametin kacamata pemberianmu dan ngasihtau kamarmu! ^w^

Maylenee...

"yah, baiklah, ehem.." U_U"

Ciel mulai akting sok jaim nya lagi dgn batuk yang padahal Ciel sendiri lagi nggak sakit. (yailah, author rajin banget jelasin yg kaga penting ._.")

"mau apa kau kesini?" Ciel tetep sok jaim dengan nada datar yang sok cuek, padahal dalam hati Ciel panik kalangkabut karena bentar lagi tunangannya mau datang, Kalo Lizzy liat ini, berakhir sudah nafaskyuuu..~~! *alay*

"aku? aku mau apa ya?" :3a  
dgn intonasi yang sok imut, sayangnya tetep gak bisa bikin Ciel blushing2 gitu, karena hati Ciel udah kayak batu #Author digorok.

"Aku mau kesini kan karena mau ketemu kamuu~~!" Alois peluk2 Ciel.  
Alois gak berhasil bikin Ciel blushing, tapi merinding (Author bangga)

Tiba2 Ciel mendengar suara cewek manggil dia. nah, kalo ini Ciel udah sering denger.. ^o^/

"CIEEEELLL..~~~!" ∇..

Oh no.. Lizzy datang.. OAOll

Ciel udah keringet dingin duluan. Kalo tunangannya liat ada cowok peluk2 dia begini pasti dibunuh! Aduh! OAOll

"A-Alois! Pergi..!" Ciel dorong2 Alois.

"kenapaa..?" ^w^  
nah, loh. Alois malah tambah ganas.

"Pergii..! DX  
Ciel juga gak kalah ganas untuk ngejauh dari Alois.

BRAKK..!

Kali ini Lizzy buka pintu kamar Ciel.

"Cieel-" Lizzy berhenti ngomong dan gak jadi nerkam seperti biasanya. Lizzy hanya cengo...  
°A°ll

"Ci-Ci-Ciel ... "

tik..  
tik..  
tik..

Untuk beberapa saat waktu brjalan dengan sangat hening. Gak ada yg bergerak. Ciel pucet, Alois tetep meluk ciel, Lizzy masih gak bergerak dengan posisi awalnya yaitu: siap2 nerkam. Nggak berapa lama kmudian Lizzy langsung jerit.

"CIEEELLL..!? SIAPA DIAAAA..?!"  
Lizzy histeris nunjuk2 Alois.

"wah, jadi kamu nggak kenal aku ya?"  
Alois maju kedepan Lizzy dengan tingkat ke PEDE-an 100%

"Aku kepala keluarga Trancy, sekaligus tunangan Ciel yang baru, Alois Trancy." \w

"HUAPA..?! NGA-NGACO KAMU..! KAMU ITU COWOK..!"  
Ciel langsung jadi orang paling sewot di ruangan itu setelah Alois dengan super ngaco nya ngaku kalo dia tunangan Ciel. Sebastian sama Claude malah asik main monopoli di pojok ruangan (?) #Author dibacok

"CI-CIEL.. KAMU… QAQll" Lizzy shock berat denger itu

"Li-lizzy! Dia itu ngaco! Jangan percaya Alois..!" Ciel berusaha nenangin Lizzy yang nangis gak karuan gara2 Alois.

"Wuahahahahaaa..! Aku kan cuma bercanda..!" X'DDD  
Alois ngakak guling2 di lantai. Gak sengaja nendang dadu yang lagi dikocok Sebastian. Tuk!  
Dadu nya ngglinding ke bawah kasur, papan monopolinya jadi berantakan.  
"ups, maaf" ._.  
Alois langsung pucer dipelototin dua iblis.  
"Hyaaa..~~~~" QAQ

Alois merangkak ngejauh dari iblis2 tak berguna itu #Author digampar  
Sebastian ngambil dadu nya lagi, Claude nyusun papan dan 'Duit Mainan'-nya lagi, dan gak mau tau apa yg terjadi sama master mereka (lagi) :P  
-Dasar butler tidak GOBL*K..!-  
(Author dibunuh reader)  
Ciel masih berusaha nenangin Lizzy yang daritadi buang muka setiap kali Ciel ngomong.

"Lizzy, Alois kan cuma bercanda.." =A=ll

"hiks.. hiks.. terus ngapain dia peluk2 Ciel?" T^T

"di-dia kan orang gila" ¬_¬

CTIK!

"siapa yang gila?!" D8  
nggak disangka trnyata kuping Alois tajem juga. Dia langsung nyamber kayak petir pas ujan badai. (~UAU)~  
(ni Author rajin banget jelasin yang aneh2 ==")

"kamu yang gila..!" D8  
weitss..! Ciel juga gak kalah nyolotnya dari Alois..! 8O. Lizzy aja sampe berenti nangis ngeliat 'behind the mask' sang Ciel Phantomhive yang biasanya jaim ternyata nyolotan juga! :O/

"ngapain kamu td peluk2 aku?! Dasar maho!" D8

Sebastian tiba2 tersinggung denger kata2 uke nya tadi. #JDUARRR..!  
(jiwa fujoshi Aoi keluar, Batsu cengo)

"Maho!? Siapa yang maho!?" Alois semakin nyolot.

"Idiot! Jelas kamu!" Ciel udah bner2 naik darah. Lizzy Cuma cengo dan duduk di lantai.

Plok plok. Alois nepuk tangannya. Otomatis Claude langsung berdiri disebelahnya.

"Claude! Hancurkan Phantomhive Manor ini!" Alois jerit sambil nunjuk Ciel.  
Ciel kaget stengah mati. Dipikir si Alois nyuruh butlernya buat bunuh Ciel, lha ini ngancurin rumahnya? Apa hubungannya..?!

"Hoy! Apa hubungannya dengan rumah ini?!"

"Aku kan gak tega nyakitin calon uke ku..~~~! :3 (?)  
(Author Aoi bahasanya baruuu..~~! XDDD) #plak

Ciel membatu+merinding. Sebastian tanpa diperintah langsung nyerang Alois. (dalam hati Sebastian: Apa kau bilang haa…?!) Claude refleks nagkis piso yang dilempar Sebastian.  
Claude mulai melaksankan perintah tuannya, yaitu menghancurkan Phantomhive Manor. Claude nendang jendela kaca di atas kepala Lizzy.

PRAAANG…!

"kyaa..~!" Lizzy langsung ngerunduk  
"Lizzy!" Ciel juga langsung ngelindungin Lizzy.

Claude semakin sengit ngancurin apa yang ada di depannya, Sebastian kelabakan ngalangin Claude yang semakin ganas.  
Ciel ngabrit gandeng Lizzy keluar ruangan, Alois malah ngejer sambil nyanyi2 ria.  
"lalalalaaa~~~ Cieelll~~~" (/˘∇˘)/

"aaaarrgghh..!" Ciel mulai risi diikutin sama Alois terus, lizzy yang gak bakat maraton (?) Cuma bisa lari kelabakan ngikutin Ciel.

Singkatnyaaaaa….~~~ ˘o˘ (alah, pake disingkat2 segala. Bilang aja authornya males ¬¬)

Ciel dan lizzy muter kejer²an sama Alois.. dan Claude sama Sebastian juga nginjek2 barang pecah belah yang ada. Otomatis dan tanpa disadari oleh Sebastian, dia ikut ngancurin rumah masternya itu ∙д∙ll  
Claude keasikan mainin Sebastian. He..he..he… ß suara hati Claude.  
Sementara di tempat lain ciel ngos ngosan "hah..hah..hah…." Lizzy udah mabok ditarik2 Ciel muter.

"o-orang ini gak ada capeknya ya.. hah… hah…"

Ciel heran kok Alois gak capek padahal udah ngejer dia muterin mansion ini 3 jam. (bwah..!? o_O)

"iyeey.. Iyeey..~!" \≧∇≦/ Alois lompat2 gaje.

-Sementara itu di Trancy Manor..-  
kereta kuda datang di halaman Trancy Manor yg sangat luas. Seorang lady berpakaian gothic serba hitam bertema mawar turun dari kereta kuda itu.  
(kyaaaaa..~~! XD Author Batsu sama Aoi lompat2 gaje, ini scene yg palin kita sukaaa..! XDD)  
Lady itu berdiri di depan pintu Trancy Manor yg besar. Ia disambut dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hannah. Lady yang terkesan arogan itu duduk dengan anggunya di ruang tamu.

-Kembali ke Phantomhive Manor yang udah separo ancur itu- :P

Alois nepuk tangannya lagi. Plok plok!  
Claude lansung muncul layaknya tuyul (?) disebelah Alois.

"sudah cukup hancur. Ayo kita pulang."  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
Claude langsung gendong Alois pergi.

Ciel cuma bisa cengo ∘д∘, lupa sama ngos ngosannya tadi.

"Akan kubalas kau ALOISSS..!" D8

Ciel ngamuknya udah kayak harimau yg mengaum di hutan rimba yg luas dan suaranya menggema bagaikan- (mulut Author disumpel reader gara2 kebanyakan bacot)

Kembali ke ceritaaa..~~ \X3/

Claude nurunin Alois di ruang tamu nya.

"hah.. hah.. tadi itu asik juga ya! Haha..!"

Alois ngelap keringet di keningnya, terus nggantungin jas nya. Alois gak sadar kalo dia lagi diperhatiin seorang Lady.

"hm?" Alois ngelirik cuek seorang Lady yg dengan tenangya sambil minum teh.  
Tiba tiba Alois inget seseorang yg mirip Lady itu.

"lho? Ciel?" O_Oa  
"Siapa Ciel?" Lady itu menatap Alois sinis.

"Alaahh… gak usah acting deh, ngapain kam kesini?" \=w=/  
Alois langsung duduk disamping Lady itu.

(Author: woy, jangan sok akrab dulu! Skenarionya..! D8

"Siapa Ciel?"  
Kali ini Lady itu berkata semakin tegas, dan bikin Alois diem.

"eh, loh, ka,kamu bukan Ciel?" ._.a

"Aku Liana Rose. Dari keluarga Rose."  
Lady bernama Liana itu berdiri dan menyebutkan namanya dgn lantang.

"Liana.. Rose..?" Alois dengan tampang bego nya (?) #Author digorok para Alois RP# berusaha nginget2 nama itu di otaknya. Tapi kayaknya otaknya kayaknya gak pernah nerima file bernama Liana Rose, dia berulang ulang nyari semua folder yg pernah disimpennya bahkan pas dia ngasih permen karet di rambut Claude pun diingetnya. (buat apa coba? =A=ll)  
wah! Data nya gak ketemu!

"a-anda siapa tadi?" =w=lla  
Alois ngomong dengan hati2 karna tau kayaknya Lady itu nyolotan kyk Ciel.

"hm. Wajar anda tidak tahu Tuan Alois Trancy. Aku adalah Liana Rose."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini?" Alois mulai penasaran.

"Aku adalah calon tunanganmu."  
Liana berkata dgn datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Kebalikan dari Alois yang langsung kaget melotot sambil berdiri pas denger kalo Lady galak ini calon tunangannya.

"TU-TU-TUNANGAN!?" ∘д∘ll

to be continued…..

gimana..? gimanaaa..? XDDDDD *udah lompat2 kegirangan duluan*  
kami mohon kritik sarannya yaaa..~~ maklum lah kalo masih kacau+ancur lebur.. namanya juga pemula… semoga di part berikutnya bisa lbh baiiik~~! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Black Lady-Liana Rose -PART 2-

Black Lady Liana Rose kita yang kedua~! xD ß Author saking bangganya  
Kalo ada yg blm ngerti, baca part 1 nya dulu ya :3  
Part 2 kyknya bakalan puanjaang.. DX

Batsu: maaf gaje ._.  
Aoi : maaf somplak ._.

Readers : baru nyadar? ¬¬"

Batsu&Aoi : WOYY! D8

Oke okee~ ceritanya kita mulai langsung aja~! xD

- Don't Like, Don't Read! -

Alois cuma bias cengo dan cengo dan mangap. OAOll

a..apa ini karma gara2 aku ngerjain si lizzy dgn bilang kalo ciel tunanganku? Terus akhirnya.. aku dapet tunangan mirip ciel gini?! Ah bagus sih.. aku harusnya seneng.. ta,tapi dia galak BANGET..! (suara hati Alois)

"Tuan Alois?" Liana nyadarin Al dari lamunannya.

"eh, ah, oh, eh, umh.. i-iya?" Alois gagap ala Aziz gagap nya kumat #plak

"Anda pasti kaget. Itu wajar. Tapi kalau bukan karena surat ini, aku tak mungkin mau menjadi tunanganmu." –JLEBBBB- (kata2 yg sangat menusuk bagi alois)

Liana ngasih amplop warna merah darah dgn motif mawar. Alois dag dig dug der duarrr! (author dihajar) nerima surat itu. Dipikir isinya bom rakitan kayak yg di tipi tipi ituloh.. #GUBRAKK! =A=

Author: woy, itu amplop isinya bukan bom! Elu kecelakaan fic ini kaga bakal jadi dodol..! D8 #author disumpel

Alois pelan2 ngebuka amplop yg dikasih sama calon tunangannya yg galak itu. Pas ngeliat isinya Alois nggak kaget karena nggak meledak –Author dijotos-  
Alois emang nggak kaget, tapi kayaknya dari mukanya dia heran.

Kok ada ya.. orang tua yg kek begini? ==" ß al hbs baca surat dari Liana tadi. Ternyata itu wasiat ayah Liana o_o  
Alois masukin kertas itu ke amplop lagi, terus naro amplopnya di meja.

"Sudah dibaca?" Liana dgn tenang sambil minum teh.

"Iya." ._. Al bener2 jadi mati gaya didepan Liana.

"Jadi, mau tak mau kau adalah tunanganku."

"i-iya.." (_ _ll)

Malangnya oh malangnya nasibkuu~ T^T aku akan hidup bersama cewek sejutek ini… T^T (nyanyian hati Alois)

"pembicaraan selesai. Tunjukkan dimana kamarku." Liana tetep tanpa ekspresi.

"eh?! Ka-kau nginep disini?!" O_o

"iya." Liana jawab dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Bikin Alois gat tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

Alois nepok tangannya. Plok! Plok!  
Kali ini Hannah yang muncul tak diundang disamping Alois (?) #kan tadi diundang ._.

"Tunjukkan kamar Lady Liana."

"Baik, Danna-sama"

Hannah nganter Liana ke atas. Menghilang gak tau kemana. #BLETAKK!

Alois mikir sambil ngelus2 jenggot kesayangannya itu.  
(Alois fangirl *SHOCKED* Author goblOOOOKkk..! D8  
#Author digorok

"Ciel apa bukan ya.. ciel apa bukan ya.. ciel apa bukan ya.." Alois mikir berulang ulang.

"Tapi wajahnya mirip ciel, sifat juteknya, bahkan nyolotannya.. hmm.."  
Alois muter otak.

"AARRGH..!" D8

Alois pergi ke ruang makan, ngambil vas bunga terus mulai metik kelopak bunga nya satu satu.

"Ciel.." "Bukan.." "Ciel.." "Bukan.." "Ciel.." "Bukan.." Gituuuu~terus sampe bunga satu vas itu habis. Yailah =_="  
Pas kelopak terakhir…

"Bukan." "eh? Kok bukan?" :/

"yaudah deh.."

"Claude! Brsihkan!"

Alois dgn gampang nyuruh Claude beresin kelopak bunga yg udah berserakan dipetikinya tadi ß seenake dewe -,-

"Yes your Highness." Claude tanpa ngah ngeh langsung beresin.

Sesaat kemudian…

-BRAKKKKKK!-

kali ini Ciel yg dobrak pintu depan.

"ALOIS..!"Ciel langsung jerit heboh sendiri.

"Aku mau bikin perhitungan denganmu! Sekarang gentian aku yang NGANCURIN RUMAHMUUU..!" Ciel ngoceh ngoceh sendiri (?)

Alois langsung datang "Loh? Bukannya tadi kau ke kamar? Kemana rambut panjangmu?" Alois muterin ciel.

"Rambut panjang apaan?!" )8

"Kau kan Liana Roseee~~~" =w=

Alois nglirik Ciel dgn nada nyindir.

"Liana? Siapa dia?"

"Ah, jangan pura pura deeh.. kamu kesini pake rambut palsu sama gaun."

"APAH?! KAPAN?!" D8 ciel mulai sewot sendiri. Dipikir Alois tau pas dia jadi lady robinnya Visconut Druitt. (Liat BB 2!) o  
"Tuh kan sewot!" XD Alois kesenengan.

Tiba tiba Liana turun.

"Ada apa ribut ribut? Kalian mengganggu istirahatku." Liana ngomong dengan datar.

"Eh? Loh? Uh?" ._."

Alois bolak balik mandang ciel sama Liana sambil kucek2 mata.

"Ciel.. kau bukan liana?" ._."

Ciel gak jawab. Dia cengo ngeliat Liana. Pikirnya itu duplikat dia versi perempuan. Sebastian sendiri mangap. #plak! Ngeliat tuan muda nya versi perempuan. Sebastian jadi inget pas Ciel jadi Lady Robin =w="

Liana ngelirik Ciel.  
"Jadi kau yg namanya Ciel ya?" Liana turun dengan anggunnya.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel berusaha tenang.

"Tidak heran ya, Alois selalu menyebut namamu saat pertama ketemu aku, kau memang mirip denganku." Liana berkacak pinggang didepan Ciel.

"Apah?! Kamu yang mirip denganku!" )8 Ciel sewot.

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Jelas jelas kau yang mirip denganku!" )8 Liana ikut nyolot.

Trjadilah adu mulut yang nggak jelas apa masalahnya =="  
Sebastian sama Alois Cuma cengo, kok bisa ya ada orang semirip itu, sifatnya sama pula.

"ehem! Ba-baiklah, daripada bertengkar gak ada habisnya gini, mendingan … "

belom selesai Liana ngomong, Ciel langsung motong.

"Kita liat dgn tanggal lahir kita."

"Bagus. Kau lahir bulan apa?"

"Desember." Dengan PeDe-meter menunjukkan angka 100 #plakkk

"hm. Sama." Liana nyengir (?)

"kau tanggal berapa?" Liana ngelanjutin pertanyaanya.

"14" Ciel nggak pake basa basi.

"Nyaris, aku tanggal 13, jadi kau yg meniruku!" (8 Liana merasa menang.

Ciel langsung mati kutu. Dia nggak berani ngomong lagi ._."

"wah , wah.. berarti liana lebih tua yaa…" =w= Alois dengan santainya nyamber seenak jidat.

"DIAM KAMU!" Ciel sama Liana kompak banget bentak Alois, Alois jadi nggak bisa ngapa ngapain lagi .A.

"Maafkan majikan saya ya tuan.." ._." Sebastian nepok pundak Alois ß sok akrab #ditabok

"i-iya.." (_ _ll)

Ciel tetep nggak mau ngalah sama Liana.

"walaupun kau lebih tua, bukan berarti aku menirumu!" ")

"Lalu?" Liana tambah Judes aja.

Ciel makin panas kuping nya, diomelin sama Lady yang super judes kayak begini.

"Aku putra Earl Phantomhive. Berarti aku mirip ayahku!" D8 (Ciel bisa aja nyari alesaaann~~ =w=")

-CTIK!- Liana mulai marah ß berarti tadi kagak marah bok? O,o

"Lalu kenapa kau mirip denganku?!" Liana nyolot.

"Aku tdk mirip denganmu! Aku mirip ayahku!"

"Hello? Kau buta ya?! Kau memang mirip ayahmu, tapi kau juga mirip denganku!" D8

"AAKH! Baiklah! Baik! Terserah kau ngomong apa aja! Kita memang mirip, tapi bukan berarti aku menirumu kan?! Ini takdir aku kayak gini, kamu kayak gitu!" A

Liana berenti nyolot. Dia piker ada bener nya juga omongan Ciel ini.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau benar. Tapi kau tetap mirip denganku!" (keras kepala bener ya.. =w=) Liana naik lagi keatas.

"D Ini lady beda banget dgn Lizzy ya, untung aja lizzy nggak kyk gitu =A=ll

Setelah suasana cukup tenang, Alois angkat bicara.

"A-anou.. Ciel mau ngapain kesini?"

"Oh, eh iya.."

Ciel inget tujuannya tadi kesini kan mau bales dendam dianya malah adu mulut sama tunangannya si tuan rumah. Ciel tau kalo perbuatannya tadi gak sopan. (_ _ll)

"Ciel? :3a/:3a

"eh, uh, aku kesini minta pertanggung jawabanmu atas hancurnya mansionku!"

"Oh." :3

-SIIIIIIINNG…..- *krik..krik..krik..*

(Author: kok diem? Al? nggak connect tuh bocah -,-)

"Sebastian! Hancurkan tempat ini!" :O/

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian mulai nginjek2 barang pecah belah yg ada, gentolin lampu hias, ngerobohin lemari dan blah blah blah.

"HUWOO..?!" OAOll

"Claude! Hentikan diaaa…!" Alois juga nyuruh butlernya buat ngalangin Sebastian.

Pertarungan dua iblis bodoh (?) #digampar kembali dimulai.

PRANGG!  
BRUKK! CRINGG!  
BAK!BUAK!BUKK!  
GEDUBRAKK!  
MEONG.. MEONG..! (lho?)

Ciel senyum senyum sendiri. Alois menangis terharu (?) #pletokk!

Lady Liana yg lagi istirahat bner2 ngerasa keganggu.

"Merekaaa..." ß nada ngamuk.

CKLEK. Hannah masuk kamar "Ada yg bisa saya Bantu, Lady?"

Kayaknya Hannah suka sama Lady itu. Sifat jutek Liana yg mungkin bikin Hannah kagum sama dia. (Yailah Hannah.. ==")

"Iya. Tolong henyikan suara rebut dibawah itu."

"Yes, my Lady."

Hannah keluar terus nutup pintu kamar.

Sebastian ama Claude lagi sengi sengitnya berantem. Tiba tiba…

JLEBB!

Sebuah piso nyaris lewat di pelipis kanan Sebastian. Pisonya sekarang nancep di dinding. Sebastian sama Claude otomatis berenti dan langsung ngeliat asal piso itu datang.

"Hannah?"

Claude sambil benerin kacamatanya.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Lady liana sedang istirahat."

Dgn nada yg nyebelinnya minta ampun, Hannah kemudian balik lagi.

Sebastian sama Claude diem kebingungan.  
"Itu maid disini?"

"Iya." Claude nggak bereaksi apa apa.

#inner Sebastian: Ew.. beda banget sama Maylene yang bodoh dan tulalit itu..

"Bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan diluar?"

"Lanjutkan!" Claude jadi persis SBY (?)

Sebastian langsung lompat keluar jendela, dan ngobrak abrik taman.

"Tanamankuuu…" QAQll Claude shock berat (?)

Tanpa piker panjang claude langsung nyerang Sebastian.

SRAKK!  
BRUKK!  
BUUAAAGH!

Mereka ganti gentian aja nyungsep ke semak2 #author ngakak xD

syut..  
Sebastian lompat ke dinding, tiba2 nyaris aja Sebastia nginjek Jendela kamar Liana. Sebastian ngeliat Liana lagi duduk dikasur membelakanginya. Sebastian langsung berusaha napakin kakinya di tempat lain, tapi…

Gak nyampee… QwQ"

GEDUBRAKK!

Sekarang Sebastian nyungsep setelah Claude tadi juga nyungsep gara gara kepeleset sabun (?) #sabun darimana? O_o

Liana bener2 nggak bisa tenang

"Ukhh… nggak didalem, nggak diluar, sama aja ribut nya!"  
DDDX

1 jam…  
CRINGGG!  
BRUKK!  
BUAKH!

3 jam…  
JDUAKKHH!  
PRANGGG!  
GEDUBRAK!

4 jam…

-SIINGG…-

"A-apa mereka udah berenti?" )8

Liana buka jendela, "HUAH?!" O_Oll

Sebastian nyungsep di tanah, claude ngapung di kolam, dan dua duanya sama sama nggak bergerak #Author Batsu sama Aoi dikeroyok

Sedangkan Ciel sama Alois saking lamanya nungguin kedua butler oon mereka (?) sampe mereka udah lumutan! =="  
#BLETAK!

"Sebastian ngapain sih?" =(  
Ciel daritadi ngedumel sambil bolak balik.

"kalo merka malah damai gimana dong?" OvOa  
Alois pusing sendiri ngeliatin Ciel bolak balik kayak setrika baju –plak!-

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!" D8  
Ciel malah jadi sewot

"yaudah, kita liat mereka yok?"

"ide bagus."

Ciel sama Alois langsung ke ruang tamu.

"Loh? Kok nggak ada?" ._.a Ciel garuk2 idung, eh, maksud saya kepala.

"iya. Ruang tamu kuuu~~" TT^TT

Alois shock ngeliat ruang tamu nya udah kayak kapal pecah, Ciel malah senyam senyum sendiri.

"kita cari diluar."  
Ciel langsung keluar

"Eh? Tunggu!"  
Alois nyusul Ciel ke taman.

"Waduh, apa mereka juga berantem disini ya?" O_Oll

"kayaknya iya, tuh tamanmu ancur berantakan gini."  
Ciel meringis unjuk gigi iklan pepsodent -ditabok-

"loh?" 'A'

Tiba2 Ciel ngeliat ada "Benda Hitam" ngapung di kolam (apakah itu?)  
Ciel ngedekat..

"WHOAAA..?!" OAOll

"A-alois! Liat sini! Bu-bulermu..-" OAOll

Ciel manggil Alois yang daritadi celingukan atas kejadian yang menimpa tamannya.

"Ada apa?" ;_;

Alois lari ke Ciel dan…

"KURODOO..?!"

Ternyata benda hitam itu adalah Claude (Author digorok tanpa ampun sama Alois)

"ku-kurodooo..~~" TAT  
Alois narik Claude dari kolam.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA..! Sebastian ngalahin Butlermu itu! Wahahahaha..!" X'DDD

"kurodoo.." ;_; ß Cuma bisa ngomong kurodo

"tapi ngomong2 Sebastian mana ya?" O_o

Ciel ngelirik seluruh taman dan.. "loh? Itu?" O_O" –glek!-

Ciel kaget setengah mati ngeliat Sebastian keliatan Cuma pantatnya doing (?!) (fan Sebastian patah hati)

"Sebastian..!"

Ciel narik kaki Sebastian daaaannnnn….

VOILA! :D

Terlihatlah wajah Sebastian yang konon sangat tampan dan terkenal itu -?-

Tapi kayaknya udah ancur deh kali ini.. ._.

Ciel kecewa berat, dipikir Sebastian udah ngalahin butlernya Alois, malahan 'posisi kalah' Sebastian JAUH LEBIH MEMALUKAN!

"Huaa.! Hendak ditaro dimana mukaku didepan Alois kalo dia ngeliat ini nantii.." oAoll

"Ciel! Kau dimana? Butlermu udah ketemu?"

waduh.. kalo Alois liat Sebastian kayak gini aku bisa diketwain abis2an!

-SRAKK!-

Ciel? Mana butlermu? OwO

"Ah, itu.. dia… biarkan aja, paling nanti datang sendiri.." =)

"hm.. loh? Sejak kapan aku punya kursi warna item disitu?" OoOa

Alois bingung ngeliat ciel duduk diatas kursi yang kayak batu juga sih ._.

"Ah, ini batu kok.." =w=

"masa sih?"

"i-iya!"

"bisa kau minggir sebentar? Kayaknya aku nggak inget ada batu item besar disitu deh.." OvO ß wajah polos

"ja-jangan!"

"kenapa?" O^O

i..ini bukan batu goblok! Ini Sebastian yg kepalanya aku masukin ke lobang lagi, terus aku dudukin biar kamu nggak liat! =_="

"i-ini.."

Belom selesai Ciel ngomong, kaki Sebastian begerak. MATILAH AKYUUUU..! –alay- #PLAK!

"loh/" O-Oa Alois dengan tampang innocent nya binging sendiri.

GEDUBRAKK!

Ciel jatoh ngeblak kebelakang gara2 Sebastian keluar.

"Aduuh.." =o=" ß kliyengan kayak orang mabok

Ciel nutup muka nggak mau liat apa yang terjadi. Alois heboh bin edan #plak!

"SEBASTIAN..?!" OAOll

Akhirnyaaaaaaa..! XDDD *Author lega*  
Capek setengah idup ni bikin yang part 2..! :O

Maaf kalo gaje =.=

Dan, nanti lanjutannya ini adalah part bonus, jadi pendek doang :D  
Habisnya baru part 3 :D

Doakan semoga lancar wal afiat (?) ^-^

Kalo ada yang nggak suka, Author mohon maaf U,U

Mohon kritik sarannya! :D

ps: kalo ada banyak kesalahan dlm mengetik, mohon maaf juga, ini keyboard minta dibanting ._.

Luv chu~

Auhor :D


	3. Chapter 3

ini diaaa~~~ x3  
BLLR yang ke 3 doakan kami suapaya ending nya cepet ketemu(?)  
entar yang blon ngerti baca part 1 & 2 yach~ w  
ini dia ceritanya!  
BY:me(Batsu)and Aoi

tok!tok! claude ngetuk pintu kamar alois  
"masuk"

"bak mandi sudah saya siapkan"

"baiklah"  
alois bangun dari tempat tidur nya lalu ke kamar mandi.  
claude diem disitu ngeliatin surat liana yang ada diatas meja.

"hmmn..."  
claude keluar lagi.

kemudian malam itu berjalan dengan normal dan seperti biasanya...

keesokan harinya di mansion panthomhive...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" D'8

"wa-waduh ribut-ribut apa diatas?" o_O  
sebastian burur-buru ke kamar tuan muda nya

tok!tok!

"boc-" OAO||  
sebastian cengo setengah tidur(?)

#BLETOK! ~

ciel meronta-ronta dipegangin alois diatas kasurnya.

ps: yang punya negative thingking berarti monyet :(|)  
(Author digorok)

alois ngerengek-ngerengek sambil peluk ciel

QAQ "ci-cieeeel..."

"PE-PERGI! TURUN DARI SINI!" D8

ciel nendang alois ampe mental ke lantai.

"boc-bochan?" ._O"

sebastian nggak tau harus ngapain lagi.  
dalam hati sebastian udah ancur berkeping-keping.. uke ku... ;A;

"KAU NGAPAIN KESINI PAGI-PAGI HAH!?" DDD8  
ciel udah ngamuk banget saben hari diganguin aloiiiis mulu!  
kagak ada wajah laen apah?! D8

#Aouthor dicekek alis fan girl  
(ini Aouthor geblek apa goblok sih!? D8

Aouthor:geblek sama goblok sama cin '-'  
back to the story...! xD

"cieel..." (;^;)

dengan wajah melas,semelas mungkin seraya menyodorkan  
tangan sedekahnya pak...belom makan 2 hari pak... TAT  
#Author dibantai

"ada apa?"

"akugak kuat kalo terus harus hidup bersama lady jutek ituuuuu~"

"derita loe"

Author:memang di london ada jakarta ya?

dengan jutek nya ciel nyuekin alois,terus ciel berdiri dr kasurnya lalu sebastian gantiin baju ciel.  
alois hanya speech less ih,wau *w*

#Author dijitak

"hoy, kenapa kamu engak prgi?" )8

ciel nengok ke alois pas lagi dipakein sepatu bot sama sebastian

"aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini aja"

Q^Q dengan wajah memohon sama ciel

"WHAT THE...?!" ciel shock berat setengah hidup #JDUARR

"kau pasti bercanda kan?! mana mungkin  
aku mengijikan mu makan dan tidur disini!" D8

" ya udah,gosok panci ajaa.." ;_ ;  
(hah?!)  
"nggak" ciel tetep ngotot

"nyapu?"

"maylene"

"masak?"

"bard"

"beresin kebun?"

"finny"

"nyiapin morning tea?"

"sebastian"

"ng...apa ajalah yang penting aku nggak bareng liana lagi" T_T

"itukan aku ikut campur?" =A= ll

"tolonglah..." TAT

"sekali aku bilang tidak, ya tidak " 8(

"huuuuu...,ya udahlah biarkan aku ngumpet dibawah kasur mu" TnT

"jangan! apalgi dibawah kasur ku,lebih tepat nya kamarku!" D8

setelah beberapa menit mereka debat super GAJE  
membahas dimana alois akan tingal (?)tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

Ting...tong

"oh no! itu pasti liana!" QAQll

"hoooo...(batsu mode on)" ciel cuek - o -

"lha!? bagamana ceritanya dia tau mansionku?!" 80

ciel sewot dengan tamu yang entah liana ato bukan

#GUBRAKK!

Ting.. tong...

liana ngedumel pintu gak di bukain -,- (woh!ternyata tamunya beneran liana :D)  
maylene yang berugas bukain pintu,lagi bingung benerin mesin cuci yang ngadat  
akhirnya liana muter lewat taman samping -gak sopan :0

"ciel..,kalo liana nyari aku bilang gak ada ya..." T- T

"ngapain? dia kan tunanganmu!" 8(

"pliiissssss..." TAT

"enggak"

"kucium kau!" D8 alois ngancem

"GYAA! JIJIIIK!" D8

ciel merinding sendiri sendiri ngebayangin dicium sama alois.

"ba-baiklah" -A- ll

ciel gak mau ambil resiko diciumalois

"makasih" ^w^

alois dengan cekatan cium pipi ciel(?)  
terus lai entah kemana

#Author di bunuh ciel

OAO;  
ciel diem gak bergerak

.

.

.

.

SIALAN KAU ALOIIIIIISSS...!" DDDDD8  
ciel mengaum hououoooo~ UoU  
#Author disumpel

liana daritadi muterin taman nya ciel.  
mencari jalan masuk (?)

meooww...

liana langsung mencari sumber suara  
yang belom pernah didengernya itu.

OwO

akhirnya liana melihat benda hitam berbulu yang keliatan fluffy(?) itu.  
dan untuk pertama kali nya liana tersenyum.

(author:kebayang gimana manisnya liana kalo senyum (~ =\\w\\=)~)

"oh tuhan kau adalah mahluk paling manis yang pernah kulihat.." ,,0_0,,

liana jongkok sambil komat kamit,eh,maksud  
saya memuji-muji mahluk yang ternyata KUCING itu.

#readers:liana belom pernah liat kucing?! OAOll

liana bener-bener gak pernah liat kucing.  
ya ilah!cantik-cantik taunya kuper ._.

"ALOIIIIS...!" D8

ciel heboh bin histeris nyari alois

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

phantomhive manor gempa gara-gara ciel maraton  
nyari alois yang barusan nyium pipinya.  
(kata ciel:jangan dibahas lagi,author gobl*k D8

alois ngumpet di dalem mesin cuci yang lagi di otak atik maylene  
(Author:ASTAJIM,ALOIS NEKAT! OoO")

GRUDUK,GRUDUK  
mesin cuci mulai muter lagi.

"uoo...uoo..." O_o"

ngengggg...

"GYAAA!" Dx

alois pusing muter-muter didalem mesin cuci.

"a-apa itu!?" O

maylene kira di mesin cuci ada penunggunya  
-penunggu siapa? alois?- *PLAKK*  
maylene malah kabur(?)

"AAAAAAAA...!"

alois jerit berlagu indah

#BLETOK!

mendangar jeritan alois,ciel dapet petunjuk.

BLUES CLUES! kita mencari petunjuk blue,kita cari petunjuk blue~ (/=v=)/

(malah jadi blues clues D8

ciel ngabret nyari dimana alois dan ketika ketemu...

"OOOII...!?" OAOll\  
ciel ngetok-ngetok kaca di mesin kaca mesin cuci yang lagi muter-muter  
besrta alois yang didalamnya

"sejak kapan kau tinggal di mesin cuci haha?!"

ciel meringis nahan ketawa

"kee...luuu...aarr...kann...aaa...kuuu...!"

suara alois jadi geter-geter gitu(?)

"untuk apa?" :p

"aku bisa mati disini" A ll

"sori ya,banyak urusan!" xp

ciel pergi ke negeri antah berantah  
maksud saya mau melaksanakan schedule  
hasil kesepakatan dengan sebastian dulu (?)

*PLAK!

"kau tega...!" QoQll

alois pasrah,malang sekali -w-"

lady liana alias tamu yang tak di undang itu  
masih mengagumi kucing punya sebastian. *o*

"siapa nama mu?"

"meow.."

"meow?" O_Oa

liana nggak ngerti bahasa kucing  
(iyalah! aku juga -A-)

"berarti nama mu meow.."

"meow.."

sebastian lagi dorong gerobak buat tuan mudanya  
#Author di bacok

GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK

"loh?"

sebastian melihat pujaan hatinya lagi pedekate sama lady duplikat ciel

"bleki selingkuh?!" QAQll

(Autjor ngasih nama seenak jidat)

"huhuhu... setelah uke ku tercintahh *alay,diambil tuanalois,kupikir aku...  
bisa menyandar kan hatiku padamu,oh bleki... ternyata dirimu...  
menduakan ku..." ;_ ;

#cieee~ suit2! x3

sebastian yang malang... UoU  
#Author ditabok

rasanya sebastian pengen langsung ngerebut bleki dari liana  
,tapi,apakah itu sikap seorang butler?tidak elit.. -_-  
tapi...

"demi bleki..."

"demi bleki... ku akan mengambil bleki ku kembaliiii...!"

dengan semangat 45 sebastian lari dan...

BRAKK!

gerobak(?)buat makanan tuan mudanya jatoh berantakan.

"haduh...~" QoQ"

sebastian yang malang memunguti sisa makanan (?!)  
bak pedagang kaki lima yang dagangan nya kena gusur.

Readers: perasaan di fic ini sebastian reputasinya hancur berkeping-keping

Author:beda dari yang laen! 8) 9  
:yana toboso-sensei... maaf kan kami yang naas ini T^T

back to the story! xD

setelah semuanya di pungut dan ditata lagi,sebastian berniat  
ngelanjutin ngasih makanan tu buat ciel - sableng bin somplak- D8  
tapi sebastian malah ngabret nyusul bleki. bleki hilang! kemana bleki  
di bawa liana. -_-"

akhirnya sang butler sebastian mengejar pujaan hatinya.

ouooooooh~ *jreng jreng jreng  
ouooooooh~ *jreng jreng jreng  
i know you love me, i knoow you care...

(lha kok malah lagu justin bibir ehm justin bieber? o.O)

oalah undertaker punya radio baru! XD  
*Author ngawur

sebastian melanjutkan perjalanan menyusul pujaan hatinya  
yang telah di culik oleh nenek sihir yang jahat (liana ya? ?_? )

lalu sebastian muncul di depan liana

"ada yang bisa saya bantu,lady?"

sebastian berharap liana bakal bilang,tolong  
bawakan kucing takdir berkata lain...  
*Author alay*

"iya!tolong antarkan aku masuk,aku mau mencari tunanganku"

"baiklah lady...(_ _ll) "

sebastian nunjukin jalan asuk ke liana.

#inner sebastian:ini lady oon banget sich,gak peka sama sekali!  
aku dari tadi ngincer kucing nya tau! :(

"kita sudah sampai lady"

"bagus, dimana kamar earl?"

alois sama tunangannya gak beda!datang-datang ke mansion  
ini langsung nyosor kekamar tuan muda.

"ada keperluan apa anda ke kamar tuan muda?"

"aku yakin alois disitu"

BUSET,peka banget dia! =A=ll

"apakah anda yakin tunangan anda disitu"

"hmmm..."

AAAAAAAAAA...!  
alois muter-muter di mesin cuci

"apakah itu suara alois?"

"hah?" ?_?

sebastian juga baru denger suara itu

"saya tidak tau saya"

"huh! antarkan aku kesana!":(

"baik"

sebastian gendong liana ke mesin cuci  
kemudian...

"ngapain kau bisa disini?"  
liana matiin mesin cuci yang dari tadi menyiksa alois  
dari tadi kek! =,=

"a-aku lupa ceritanyaa~" A /

"ya sudah ayo pulang" 8(

*liana nyeret alois kayak nyeret karung isi sampah  
#BLETAK!

"ah,satu lagi,butler"  
liana manggil sebastian

"ada yang bisa saya bantu ,lady?" U_U

"nih!"  
liana ngeluarin duit

"huh? buat apa lady?"  
sebastian melongo ngeliatin duit

suara hati sebastian:waah... enak nih buat modal jualan bakso  
#PLAAKK!

"itu untuk ngubah gaya rambut mu yang aneh itu"

"terima kasih lady"

dengan begini bertambahlah masalah yaitu

'dendam sang iblis kepada liana rose'

(Author:ini judul baru apa apaan?=A=)

"bleki kuuu~"

jeritan hati sang sebastian tak sampai  
pada pujaan hatinya yang telah pergi...

"kau pasti kembali padaku,bleki"  
sebastian bertekad degan sungguh-sungguh

apa yang akan dilakukan sebastian untuk mendapatkan bleki?

Batsu:maaf kalo batsu yang ngetik pasti jadi nya aneh ;-;

Aoi. :nggak papa kok batsu

yang kebetulan baca(?): baru nyadar?

Batsu:(lari nggak jelas kemana)

Aoi. :Batsuuuuuuu...!


End file.
